marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Franz Mittelstaedt (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Anne Mittelstaedt (wife), Johann Mittelstaedt (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stuttgart, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mechanical engineer | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Backnang, Germany | PlaceOfDeath = Buenos Aires | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Steven Grant; Bill Mantlo; John Romita Jr. | First = Marvel Super Hero Contest of Champions #1 | Death = Captain America #442 | HistoryText = Mittelstaedt was inspecting an electrical power plant when a stray bolt of lightning struck a faulty generator and bathed him in electricity. When he emerged from his coma weeks later, he found that he could summon lightning at will to wield as a weapon. He decided to use his power in the name of democracy. Blitzkrieg was chosen by the Grandmaster during the Contest of Champions. He was unable to defeat Storm. He later assisted Captain America (Steve Rogers) during the contest. Blitzkrieg was one of many heroes across the globe who battled the Dire Wraiths, buying enough time for Forge and Rom to banish them. Blitzkrieg later joined the Schutz Heiligruppe and began their pursuit of the Red Skull. Blitzkrieg was killed by the Everyman. | Powers = Electrokinesis: Blitzkrieg is able to summon lightning by mentally controlling the electrical charge of his body, other objects, and the particles of dust and water vapor present in the air. All he has to do is mentally give the air one charge (for instance, positive) and an object the opposite charge (negative) and he causes electrostatic energy to spark between them. By controlling how much matter he gives opposite charges, he can control the amount of electricity generated. Because Blitskrieg's lightning is generated externally rather than internally in the manner Electro, he actually has a greater degree of control over it. He generally does not wield lightning outside of his line of sight for fear of accidentally striking something he does not wish to. *''Lightning Bolt Projection: He is able to generate as much as 15,000,000 volts in a single bolt, sufficient force to blast a hole in a cinder-block wall of blister steel plate. With sufficient concentration, he can generate a stroke if lightning several miles in length. The lightning travels at up to half a million feet per second, depending on atmospheric conditions. *'Magnetized' Lightning: While Electro can only generate an electrical bolt and release it in the general direction of hi target, Blitzkrieg creates an ionized "bridge" through the air between the charged target and the incharged lightning source, usually a large volume of air. While it is possible to dodge one of Electro's bolts by moving faster than he can aim, it is impossible to dodge one of Blitzkrieg's because his lightning is attracted to the target-charges in the very act of its generation. Even if the target-object moved, its opposite charge would attract Blitzkrieg's lightning, causing it to follow until it struck. *Lightning Tornado: Blitzkrieg is able to harness this lightning for several special effects. By spinning electrically charged particles in a tight circle he can create a wind of near-tornado velocity. By combining this tornado-like wind with a continuous arc of lightning between his feet and ground, Blitzkrieg can create a "lightning bridge" capable of bearing him aloft and moving through the sky at velocities of up to 120 miles per hour. *Lightning Constructs: He can also create objects such as shields, cages and spheres out of lightning by charging the particles in the atmosphere in strict formations. These objects remain in existence for as long as he can concentrate upon them. This generally is a matter of minutes. *Lightning Immunity'': Blitzkrieg's body is immune to electricity. As long as his brain is still alive, it is able to displace the effects of high voltage. | Abilities = | Strength = Blitzkrieg possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build. | Weaknesses = He is only limited by extent of his sphere of mental influence over charged particles, which is approximately two miles in radius, and by the presence of lightning objects of energy. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Germany, known as Der Blitzkreiger (The Lightning Warrior) | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flight